


today has been the most perfect day i have ever seen

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Series: Parallel UNIverse [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly fluff, Frottage, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Still Fluff, but like, handjobs, mentions of bipolar disorder, mentions of depression, sickeningly sweet boyfriends, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: Now, he doesn’t want to be that guy.He spent so much time in the closet, internalizing every single minuscule thing that he had perceived as emasculating, and he didn’t want to put himself back in that mindset. However, despite being out and proud for two years, there would always be that little voice in the back of his mind that wondered, what if?Or, Isak and Even experience a homophobe on the tram.





	1. no matter what happens now

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: study for your four final exams.  
> my brain: writes gay fanfiction
> 
> This fic is a part of a series, and if you would like to read the fics that come before it, I certainly won't complain. However, you don't need to have read anything else to understand this story.  
> Title is from the song "Videotape" by Radiohead.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a good day, Isak decides.

Sure, Tuesdays weren’t exactly his favourite days, because he has two lectures and a lab which takes up the majority of his energy. However, he’d met up with Even for lunch during their breaks between classes, which was code for sneaking out to an empty corridor and making out.

Honestly, just being with Even could take him out of any bad mood that he was in.

They’d been officially dating for about two months, and honestly, Isak couldn’t be any happier. Sure, school was kicking their asses, but that was nothing new. The thing was, they just  _fit_ together so well. It was like Even was this missing puzzle piece in his life that he didn’t even know existed. He was doing just fine before that puzzle piece, but now, the picture just looks so much more complete.

It was the way that Even just seemed to understand him. It was the way that he rubbed his hand between Isak’s shoulder blades when he was stressing over some assignment. Or how Even would more often than not end up coming back home with him after a long day, and how they could spend time together just existing. There was no pressure with Even. Not only was he a completely laid-back and chill dude, but he was also probably the most kind and caring person that Isak ever had ever met. No matter what, they never seemed to get tired of each other, even if they weren’t speaking. Isak was perfectly content just lying down and cuddling his absolutely wonderful boyfriend.

Right now, he wants nothing more than that. However, he’s stuck standing on the tram, which is almost completely packed with commuters on their way home from work. He and Even are sufficiently far enough away from school that most of the people around them are like, actual adults, not just other students.

Normally, Isak has no problem with this. On any other day, he’d be content with snuggling into Even, or holding his hand casually, as the two took their daily trip back to the kollektiv. However, he can’t help but feel a little off tonight. It’s not because of Even, but for some reason, he feels like he’s being watched.

He’s fairly certain that he never receives this kind of attention in public. After all, he’s a pale, white guy with blonde hair that lives in Norway. That describes a good chunk of the Norwegian population in general. So the fact that when he turns around, only to meet eyes with a middle aged woman who is staring at him quite obviously, has him a little concerned.

Isak turns back around quickly Even, taking a step closer to his boyfriend.

“Be subtle,” Isak says, placing his palm flat on Even’s back in order to make himself a little more comfortable in the not-so comfortable environment. “But I think that woman behind us is staring at me.”

Even, bless his soul, pretends to yawn into the crook of his arm, turning his head to the side, presumably in order to sneak a quick glance behind him.

“That woman in the black jacket?” he murmurs, turning back to Isak and keeping his voice low in order to not attract attention.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, she’s staring,” Even says. Isak nods his head and doesn’t say anything.

Now, he doesn’t want to be  _that_ guy. He spent so much time in the closet, internalizing every single minuscule thing that he had perceived as emasculating, and he didn’t want to put himself back in that mindset. However, despite being out and proud for two years, there would always be that little voice in the back of his mind that wondered, _what if?_

Isak knows that, for the most part, people in Norway are completely chill, or at least indifferent, to who he likes to show his affection to. Despite never having a boyfriend before Even, he hasn’t had any reason to hide his sexuality. He knows that most people don't even bat an eyelash at him, like most of the people in the tram were doing right now. However, there would always be that miniscule, albeit vocal, group. That group of people who looked at him in disdain over something that was completely natural and healthy. Unfortunately, that was always the group that everyone heard.

 _Fuck it,_ Isak decides, as he pulls Even closer to him. No one was ruining his fucking day, not even some possibly homophobic lady on the tram.

“Even?” he murmurs, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Admittedly, the movement is a little awkward, as they don’t really have that much space in the first place.

“Mmh?” Even mumbles, tilting his head down slightly to meet Isak’s gaze.

Isak smiles, and places two fingers underneath Even’s chin, silently beckoning him closer. Even smiles a dopey and completely adorable smile right back at him, as he leans in to closer the gap.

The kiss is short, sweet, and completely innocent. Isak hums against Even’s upper lip, his hand traveling from underneath Even’s chin to cup his face. He can feel Even smiling against him as he moves their lips together gently, tilting his head to the side.

Isak can’t kiss him for too long, unfortunately, as they’re on a moving tram. He pulls away slightly, rubbing his nose lightly against Even’s, squealing internally as their noses squish together.

The moment is completely shattered, however, as they hear a loud scoff behind them.

This time neither Isak or Even are subtle as they turn their bodies towards the source of the interruption. Unsurprisingly, their gazes land on the same woman as before, who has a clear expression of disdain upon her face.

Okay, so maybe she’s just had a rough day or something. No need to jump to conclusions or anything.

Even raises his eyebrows in a completely Even fashion. Isak just shakes his head.

He knows that they’re both silently asking the same question. Is this really happening right now?

The thing is, Isak has only ever experienced subtle homophobia. He’s experienced the whole, “Stop being so gay,” schtick in high school. He’s experienced stupid guys in his school making indirect, but snide comments, usually having something to do with Isak taking it up the ass (Despite the fact that he’s never actually _done_ that before). He’s never experienced the outright, sometimes violent kind. As a gay person, however, he recognizes that it is definitely a possibility.

However, thanks to his favourite guru, he also knows that he shouldn’t shy away from who he is. He knows that too many people have fought so that Isak could have the right to even kiss a boy on the tram. He owes it to himself to be honest and open.

So, he decides to test the waters a little further. Because the way that Even is looking at him, insecurity swimming in his beautiful blue eyes, is absolutely heart-wrenching. Something fierce and protective swoops in his belly, screaming _, don’t you dare fuck with my boyfriend!_

He presses a soft kiss to Even’s cheek, caressing the back of his neck as he does so. “It’s okay, baby,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Even’s face once more. He knows that Even loves it when he does that. As predicted, Even lets out a little giggle (so cute!!!).

However, Isak’s subtle and pacifistic act of defiance doesn’t seem to have deterred the lady, who lets out a very loud, and very obviously fake-sounding cough. Her face is so screwed up in disgust, Isak’s could’ve guessed that she’d just eaten a lemon.

He rolls his eyes, the illusion of peace shattered immediately. “Are you alright, ma’am?” he asks loudly, his voice just a little too cheery.

“Just fine,” she replies, her voice equally fake and cheery-sounding. “However, I would appreciate if you didn’t do _that_ in public.”

Even tightens his grip on Isak’s waist ever so slightly. Oh, _fuck this._

“Do what,” Isak deadpans, raising his eyebrows at her. It isn’t playful, like the way that Even normally does it. Isak doesn’t care that people are starting to look at the scene unfolding in front of them. What he wants, is for this woman to understand that what she’s doing isn’t okay.

“I just think there are some things that should be done in private,” she says, effectively skirting around the question.

“Like what?” Isak says, taking his arms off his boyfriend and crossing them against his chest, broadening his stance. “Like kissing in public?”

“Well-”

“No, wait,” Isak interrupts, not even caring that Even is starting to tap him on the shoulder, trying to get him to stop. “It can’t be that, because that couple over there has been making out for the past five minutes and you don’t seem bothered by it.”

Isak points to his right, where a young, straight couple is sitting, still wrapped up in each others embrace. Isak guesses they’re probably around high school age, and they’re looking down in their laps, not meeting his gaze. In fact, everyone in the tram seems to be listening, but no one is looking at him.

“That’s their business,” the woman says. “All I’m asking is that you and your _partner_ save your affection for the bedroom. We’re in public.”

Her statement is met with silence. Isak takes a look around at the others on the very busy tram, who all seem to be looking at the woman with varying looks of disbelief.

“And all _I’m_ asking,” Isak blurts out before he can close his mouth. “Is that you take your head out of your ass and stop being such a hypocrite.”

He can hear Even gasp next to him.

“Baby,” he mutters, his tugging on Isak’s shoulder even more persistent. “Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing.”

But Isak doesn’t care. How fucking dare she?

“How am I a hypocrite?” the woman exclaims indignantly, her gestures becoming more and more agitated.

“You don’t care when a boy and a girl are kissing, but as soon as it’s two boys, it’s inappropriate?”

Whoomp, there it is. The elephant in the room is now stomping around the tram carriage.

“I didn’t want to get into this,” the woman sighs, her face still stupidly screwed up in disgust. “Normally I tolerate _you_ people but-”

“What do you mean, _us_ peop-”

“Isak.” Even interrupts, louder this time. “Det er bra.”

“Nei!” Isak exclaims, raising his voice just a little louder. “Stop sugar coating it, just say what you really want to say!”

The woman is obviously getting more and more riled up, her face now resembling the shade of a tomato.

“Hey,” says a man sitting to her left, his hands up in a universal sign of peace. “Let’s just all calm down, shall we?”

Isak laughs in disbelief, and so does the woman.

“I don’t understand why you’re getting so upset about this!” she exclaims. “All I’m asking is for you to keep your sexual deviance to yourself!”

“My sexual deviance?” Isak exclaims in disbelief, because _seriously?_

He can feel Even trying to pull him away, but Isak can’t stop himself. He’s spent way too fucking long being ashamed of himself to allow it to happen anymore. Besides, it was one thing to put himself down, however, it was a whole other thing for someone else to put him down.

“Yes!” she says. “Stop exposing your parasitic lifestyle to the rest of us! There are children in here!”

“What even-”

Isak is interrupted by Even this time, surprisingly.

“Ma’am,” he says, his voice dangerously low. “I’d suggest that you keep your comments to yourself. The only person who is exposing their parasitic lifestyle to young impressionable children is _you_. Is this the kind of impression that you want to impose on the people around you?”

The woman splutters.

“Seriously,” Even continues, not even letting her get a word in. “I can’t even imagine living a life filled with so much hate. Is that how you’d want to raise a child, bitter and angry? It’s _because_ of people like you that we even feel the need to have Pride Parades and rainbow flags in the first place! All that me and my boyfriend want to do is spread love and positivity to the people around us, not expose them to our supposed _sexual deviance_. So I highly suggest that you reconsider your priorities and stop embarrassing yourself. It’s 2017, get over it.”

Isak is absolutely speechless (and a little turned on). In fact, the entire carriage is silent in disbelief.

Luckily, the tram has just pulled to a stop. The slight jerk forward is enough to break people out of their stunned reverie, and slowly, the people around them begin to clap.

Even flushes, looking back at Isak once again, smiling in disbelief.

All of Isak’s anger is gone, and is now replaced by an overwhelming feeling of pride and blooms through his chest and out his mouth.

“C’mon, Ev,” he murmurs, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriends’ hot cheek. “Let’s get out of here.”

He pulls Even along by the shoulder, and luckily, his stunned boyfriend follows. They exit the tram together, and Isak slides his hand down Even’s arm to grab his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Before they walk out the door, however, he turns back to the woman, too happy to even be mad. Instead, just gives her the most shit-eating grin, as if to say, _look at how happy I am right now_.

They step outside, and the doors close behind them.

For a moment, they just look at each other. The world around them has disappeared, and all of a sudden, it’s just _IsakandEven._

Then, and invisible string is pulling him forward, and he’s collapsing into Even, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Even seems to be in a similar state, immediately hugging Isak back with just as much ferocity.

“Are you okay?” Isak whispers, nuzzling his nose into Even’s neck.

“Yeah,” Even murmurs, his voice a little shaky. “I’m just kind of in shock, I guess.”

“Me too,” Isak replies. “I’ve never experienced homophobia like that before.”

Even fulls back slightly, just enough to look into Isak’s eyes. He’s frowning a little bit now.

“Are you okay?” he asks, rubbing his hands up and down Isak’s waist soothingly.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” says Isak, and he can’t help the smile that comes back onto his face. “You were amazing back there, baby.”

Even chuckles, his face flushing again. “I didn’t even know that I had that in me.” he says, and Isak chuckles along with him.

“Although,” Even continues, his mouth now turning up into a full grin. “You were pretty great, too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so affronted as she was when you told her to get her head out of her ass.”

Isak lets out a full-belly laugh. “Jonas would be proud of that comeback,” he murmurs, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m sure he would, baby.”

Isak can’t help himself anymore. He leans in and kisses his boyfriend full on the mouth, sighing happily as he does so. Even reciprocates immediately, trailing his hands from Isak’s waist, up his chest, to cup his face. Isak retracts his arms from Even’s shoulders, grabbing onto his forearms instead in order to balance himself. Isak thinks that if he wasn’t holding onto Even right now, his knees would buckle.

Even pulls back, and Isak follows his lips with a whine.

“I’m so into you,” Even breathes, leaning his forehead against Isak’s and nuzzling their noses together, sort of an approximation of how Isak had done on the tram.

Isak bites his lips and smiles. He swears he can feel the synapses in his brain shooting out dopamine like there's no tomorrow.

“I’m so into you, too.”

“Shall we go back to your place?” Even whispers, and Isak breathes in his warmth.

“Let’s go.”

But neither of them make a move. Instead they stay in each other’s arms. They have plenty of time to go home. Right now, they just take this moment.

It’s been a good day, Isak decides.


	2. i shouldn't be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” Isak whispers, and he lifts his head so that their eyes meet. Even has never felt more comforted by the specks of green in Isak’s eyes. “I’m so fucking proud of you, you know that, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and a belated happy new year! I mentioned writing smut for this, so here it is!  
> Firstly, a huge thank you to [Tina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina), who is the Queen of smut and who really helped me out when I was stuck on this fic. She is such a sweetheart and aghhhh I appreciate your help so much!  
> Secondly, a very huge thank you to [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeley/pseuds/Sabeley), or Sabeley, who beta'd this for me. It really helped me out and you are so awesome ahhhhh.  
> Thirdly, I would like to thank all those who put up with my complaining as I was writing this. I love you guys <3  
> If you haven't already, you should check these peeps out, as they are amazing writers and the absolute sweetest!  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Even can’t remember the last time he spoke up for himself like that.

Like, he’s not exactly a pushover, per se, but he definitely has held back sometimes when it comes to speaking his mind. He’s not sure whether or not it’s just his personality, or whether the manic depression has just made him more shy. Maybe shy is the wrong word. Instead, it’s more like an invisible force clogging up his throat. Instead of letting people know when he’s suffering, depression slithers into his mind and tells him,  _ No, don’t burden them with your trivial problems, just lie here and do nothing instead. _

No matter the cause of Even’s dislike of confrontation, it’s not exactly productive. Sure, he’s able to avoid people getting mad at him and he’s able to reflect on things more.

In that regard, he’s the complete opposite of Isak.

Isak, who was so damn brave on the tram when confronting that homophobic lady. He was just so damn brave and unapologetic. Honestly, it was kind of hot. ( _ Whoa there boy, calm down _ )

But then again, maybe he and Isak aren’t so different, because Even actually spoke his mind for once. While he will never be quite as blunt as Isak is about it, he still recognizes that somewhere deep down, he is able to stand up for himself. This feels like a giant  _ fuck you _ to his depression.

 

His pride follows them back to Isak’s flat once they’ve gotten ahold of themselves and hopped on another, less crowded tram. He holds Isak’s hand the whole way back, not even daring to let go. Everytime he looks at Isak, he seems to be holding back a smile. Even imagines that he himself is probably in about the same state.

They walk into the flat together, saying their quick “hello”s to Eskild, Linn, and Noora, but not lingering for long.

They make their way into Isak’s room, immediately shedding layers until they’re down to their boxers, and then moving to the bed to cocoon themselves in the warmth of Isak’s duvet.

Even lets out a contented sigh as Isak snuggles up against his chest right away, burying his nose into the crook of Even’s neck. In the time that they’ve been together, they’ve both come to the conclusion that this is their favourite way to cuddle. Even typically gets cold easily, and Isak is a literal space heater, so having him draped against Even’s chest is like having a second blanket. Plus, Even suspects that Isak just likes being held. After all, under all the layers of sarcasm and wit, Isak is probably the most affectionate person he’s ever met. Even does just about the opposite of complaining, though, being the clingy bastard that he is.

It’s just another aspect of their relationship that works so well. Even feels like he’s known Isak for years, even though it’s only been about three months or so. 

“You’re comfy,” murmurs Isak, his breath warm against Even’s bare neck.

“You’re comfier,” he murmurs back, pulling Isak ever closer with the arm that’s wrapped around his shoulders.

They lie in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Even can feel Isak’s breaths getting deeper, which most likely means that he’s falling asleep. Even allows his hand around Isak’s shoulders to come up to play with Isak’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Isak purrs, like Even knew he would. Just like his original hypothesis, when Even saw Isak for the first time, so adorably grumpy, he thought he had looked like a kitten. This still reigns true even now.

“I never thought I would be able to do that,” Isak mumbles against Even’s bare skin, and Even only realizes that he’s talking due to the vibrations against his chest.

“Why’s that?” Even mumbles back, because he can’t be assed to speak loudly enough to ruin the mood.

“Just, like,” Isak starts, and then sighs. Even shudders at the warm breath on his collarbone. “I never thought that I would be able to stand up for myself one day. Back when I was sixteen, I was terrified of myself.”

“I know what that’s like,” Even replies, before he can help himself. Isak lets out a whine of discontent.

“Baby,” Isak whispers, and he lifts his head so that their eyes meet. Even has never felt more comforted by the specks of green in Isak’s eyes. “I’m so fucking proud of you, you know that, right?”

Even flushes under the attention. That was the funny thing about Even Bech Næsheim: he loved to rile people up, to get their attention on his ridiculous jokes or his impulsive antics. One thing he wasn’t used to, however, was someone’s full, undivided attention. Everything in his life was once about the extreme. No matter what, he had to always do  _ more. _ Be funnier, smarter, better, more rambunctious, more mentally unstable, more manic. Something about the concept of happiness meaning peacefulness had erased itself in his mental lexicon. Somehow, Isak Valtersen knows just how to bring that peace right to the forefront of his vocabulary. 

Even can’t help but look at this wonderful boy in front of him. His skin is pale from the Norwegian winter, but warm against his skin. His eyes, which, depending on the light, can sometimes look green, and sometimes grey. Yet, they’re the warmest eyes that Even has ever seen. Isak is loud, his laugh is uninhibited, and yet he curls into Even’s chest at night, drawing circles with his fingertips on bare skin, whispering about astrophysics until Even falls asleep. He is loud when they are having sex, and quiet when he comes. Isak Valtersen is made up of so many opposites, so many extremes. And yet, he is always able to find his way back to the middle.

Unlike Even, who is also made up of extremes, Isak knows how to control himself. Two years ago, Even would have been jealous, but now, he is inspired. He is inspired to  _ feel,  _ without shame, and he is inspired to come back to himself, whenever he is able to. The thing is, it’s always been a part of Even, Isak is simply the one who brings the best out of him.

Isak looks concerned now, more than likely due to the fact that Even hasn’t spoken in awhile. Even almost feels tongue-tied, because there is something that he needs to say and—

“I love you.” 

The second that Even says it, he knows that it is true.

Isak starts, but not because he is scared. Rather, he appears in awe, green (in this light) eyes swimming with tears that do not fall down his cheeks.

He shakes his head, almost as if to clear his brain of his thoughts. Even knows how much Isak tends to overthink things if he doesn’t control them. 

Then the tears fall and Even doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. Isak’s cheeks are flushed, streaked with tears. Even raises his thumb to wipe them away.

“I love you, too,” Isak whispers, and Even lets out a sigh that he didn’t even know he was holding in.

Isak breaks out into a smile and suddenly, he surges forward, pressing his mouth to Even’s with so much tenderness that his knees feel shaky.

Even lets out a long breath, gripping Isak’s curls and maneuvering his head into a more comfortable position.

The air becomes thick with tension fast, except this is the good kind of tension. This is the warm-mouthed, toe-curling, flushed-chest kind of tension. 

Even knows that sex isn’t all there is to a relationship. But once he and Isak figured it out, he can’t think of anything better.

Isak moans against Even’s mouth, and Even can’t help but roll them over, gently pushing Isak back into the pillows. Isak follows without  protest, gripping at Even’s shoulders with soft fingertips and latching his legs around Even’s thighs loosely.

Isak likes to call Even a sap, and Even now thinks that this is true. He has been hard since Isak said “I love you” back, and honestly, it might even be one of his kinks. Now that they’re much closer and already in their boxers, Even decides to grind his hips into Isak’s. It definitely pays off as Isak breaks the kiss to let out a gasp. 

“What do you want to do now?” Even murmurs, tilting Isak’s head up and cradling his jaw so that he can run sloppy kisses down Isak’s neck. His boyfriend sighs even louder at this and he runs his fingers up to grasp Even’s hair, messing up whatever was left over from his hairstyle. 

“Mmh, I don’t know,” Isak replies, his voice soft and breathy, and there isn’t a sound that Even loves more than that.

“Don’t know, huh?” Even teases because he knows how adorably shy Isak can get sometimes.  Instead of making him suffer, he decides to grind forward again, and he can’t stop the sigh that is punched out of his throat as he does so.

Isak doesn’t seem to be any better as there is a flush high on his cheekbones, fingers desperately trailing down Even’s back to his ass to pull him even closer.

Even allows Isak to guide his hips and he can feel their cocks lined up in the constraints of their boxers. Even imagines that he must look a mess, but he doesn’t care. Not when his stomach is burning in the most delicious way possible, toes clenching against the soft bed sheets. Not when Isak is gasping underneath him, his voice cracking in a way that is somehow both adorable and so fucking hot. 

Even pulls back a little bit, just so that he can take all of Isak in. The way his upper chest is flushed red, his abs contracting, his mouth wide open.

“I love you,” Even sighs because he has to and he rolls his hips forward in a dirty grind that makes him want to roll his eyes into the back of his head.

Isak seems to be in a similar state as he lets out a moan at the delicious friction, loud enough to alert his roommates, but Even doesn’t care.

_ “Even,”  _ Isak moans, digging the tips of his fingers into Even’s ass once again, thrusting his hips upward, dragging their cocks together. “I fucking— _ ah _ — _ l _ ove you.”

Even knows how badly he’s leaking precome—he knows that Isak is too because he can feel it through his boxers—but he can’t help himself because Isak is palming his ass, his hands so  _ big, _ guiding Even harder, faster. He really can’t stop his hips from moving faster, his stomach from clenching, falling—

“Isak,  _ fuck,” _ Even moans, and he falls forward again. This time, he can’t stop the aborted thrusts of his hips, the insatiable warmth against his cock, so fucking wonderful. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“Who says I want you to stop?” Isak whispers, but he slides his hands up to Even’s hips, gently slowing them down. 

“I want to make  _ you _ come,” Even sighs and he leans in to kiss Isak, wet and dirty. Isak is so responsive, whimpering in the back of his throat, massaging his tongue against Even’s in a way that shouldn’t be hot, but totally is.

“Well I want to make  _ you _ come,” Isak says as he pulls back from the kiss with a gasp.

“Looks like we have a problem, then,” Even laughs breathily, but he is too far gone to be too teasing. Not when Isak is so fucking hot and Even is flushed from head to toe, his cock leaking inside his boxers.

Isak bites his lip in response and Even has to hold back the whine that is threatening to escape. Isak doesn’t even realise how  _ attractive _ he is.

Instead of getting a verbal reply, Even can feel Isak’s fingers trailing to his waistband and then under. Even moans, just because he can, and then he leans in again to kiss his boyfriend.

He gets used to Isak’s teasing fingers, so fucking close to the head of his cock, as they drag their lips against one another. Typically, they only kiss like this when they’re close. Even feels like he’s been close for so goddamn long that he can’t even imagine how intense this orgasm will be.

And then, just to push Even that much closer, Isak swipes his fingers across the head of his cock. Even flushes even more, though he didn’t realise that was possible. The thing is, the combination of the precome and the friction of Isak’s fingers is so perfect that it makes his nerves stand on end. His whole body is absolutely burning with desire, and he would do anything to make sure it doesn’t stop.

Finally, Isak is able to get a grip on his cock. The movements, however, are a little stilted due to the extra fabric. In lieu of this, Even shoves his boxers unceremoniously down his hips, and then decides,  _ Fuck it,  _ and does the same for Isak.

Isak lets out a delayed moan, as if he had forgotten about his own pleasure for a second, but he still takes it in stride, instead trailing his hand back to palm Even’s ass and guiding their cocks together.

They let out simultaneous moans and Even thinks that there is nothing better than this. He can feel Isak’s hot breath against his, the small gasps at the back of his throat, the precome sliding down his cock. Isak brings his free hand to their cocks and gets a hand on the both of them. It’s almost perfect, except—

“Lube,” Even breathes. He leans forward to Isak’s bedside drawer and mourns the loss of contact for a second. Isak whines too, but then promptly quietens once he realises that Even is reaching into the drawer and grabbing the lube. They both know that this will make things even better.

Even shuffles back to his original position on top of Isak, who is waiting with his thighs spread open. The second that he’s settled, Isak is grabbing the lube out of his hand and pouring some onto his own.

He doesn’t even warm the lube up, which makes both of them hiss, but Even is grateful for the distraction. This way he can kiss Isak properly, not even bothering to be polite, but instead slipping his tongue in right away.

Once the lube does warm up, however, the distraction is all for nought. Because once Isak starts moving his hand properly, it’s so fucking hot and too much and just enough all at the same time.

Even bites his lip to try to contain his noises, but he can’t help some that do manage to escape.

Isak just feels so _ good _ against him. His body is so warm against Even’s, his pupils blown out, cheeks flushed, cock hard. Even could probably write soliloquies dedicated to how beautiful Isak looks when he is aroused. He would, but he doesn’t think that he’s coherent enough at this moment. Not with how his cock is throbbing, his stomach clenching, his breath intermingling with Isak’s.

_ “Even,” _ Isak moans, bringing Even that much closer. But he also can’t help but be a little shit, even despite the circumstances.

“Yes?” he asks and grinds down into Isak’s hand still wrapped around them, creating even more of a delicious slide. In retaliation, Isak tightens his grip and Even thinks that he can see stars.

Their cocks are flushed red and Isak is creating a slick channel to fuck into and it’s  _ so _ amazing. They haven’t even gone all the way, and yet, Even doesn’t understand how anything can beat this. He is nowhere near upset that Isak isn’t ready yet. Honestly, it helps sometimes to just slow down and feel, together.

“You’re so fucking hot,  _ God,” _ Isak whines, arching his back, his mouth having fallen open. Even doesn’t even think that Isak could kiss him if he tried. “I’m close.”

Even moans again—because he can—and the noise rumbles deep in his chest. He leans forward, nosing into Isak’s neck until he tilts his head back, and then Even places sloppy kisses along his neck because he knows just how much Isak loves it.

“Me too,” Even mumbles in between kisses, glad to finally have something to occupy his mouth again so that he doesn’t completely lose his sanity. Especially since Isak is gasping in that absolutely wonderful way that he always does when he is close. Even in the dim light, Even can make out the exact shade of red of the flush on Isak’s chest. 

As much as Even wants to make Isak come first, he doesn’t know if that’s possible because by the way his stomach is clenching, he feels like he is falling headfirst to the ground, his mind spinning, and it’s so  _ fucking _ good—

He bites into Isak’s neck as he comes and suddenly everything is a lot more slick. He can feel Isak coming too, making the slide just that much more wet. Honestly, it just makes everything so much better. The fact that they finished together.

Zaps of electricity ping through his body and he grinds his hips in order to ride out the waves that are so all-consuming and wonderful. Even allows his eyes to roll back, allows himself to let out a moan because he really can’t help himself. His cock is throbbing, so perfectly hot, and his stomach is contracting until suddenly, it’s too much and Even has to pull away.

He at least has the mind to reach down and finish stroking Isak off, opening his eyes as he watches his beautiful boyfriend coming.

And what a fucking sight he is. Isak’s cock is still pulsing, releasing ropes of come that hit his chest. His eyes are open, not focused on anything in particular, but Even still feels shy under his intense gaze. His mouth is open, lips swollen and red, uttering tiny gasps of pleasure. He never gets loud though, and honestly, Even thinks that is so fucking hot.

Isak shoots one last time, stomach contracting, and suddenly, his back is collapsing onto the bed, thighs shaking with the aftershocks.

“Holy shit,” Even murmurs and he collapses, his arms having finally run out of strength to hold themselves up. Isak, in turn, simply lies there, chest heaving in an effort to catch his breath. 

“Mm,” Isak mumbles, which is Isak talk for “I agree but I can’t speak right now.”

They’re plunged into a blissful silence. Even takes the moment to shift his weight on the bed so as not to squish Isak, and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. In turn, Isak smiles, shifting his head to the side and puckering his lips at Even. Even chuckles and leans in to kiss Isak sweet and slow, so different from the frantic pace of before.

Isak hums into the kiss and finally, he turns his body, lifting a hand to cup Even’s face.

Or he would’ve, but Even suddenly becomes aware that he doesn’t want the mixture of lube and come on Isak’s hand to get on his face.

He breaks away, much to Isak’s displeasure. He whines until Even shushes him.

“I’m just going to clean us up,” Even murmurs, unable to keep the soft smile off his face as he leans back to grab the roll of toilet paper on Isak’s bedside table.

He tears off a couple squares and wipes at the mess on Isak’s chest and thighs. Isak stays pliant, allowing himself to be babied, and Even loves it. He loves how Isak trusts him so much, how he allows Even to see these small parts of him that no one else sees. Even also loves that in return, he can show the same side of himself to Isak without judgement.

Once slightly more clean, Even tosses the toilet paper somewhere on the bed and Isak snorts, finally turning his body so that he can snuggle into Even’s chest. Or rather, Isak pushes Even onto his back, and forcefully nuzzles into Even’s collarbone. 

“Hello there,” Even chuckles, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Isak says, consonants muffled as his lips brush lightly against Even’s chest.

Slowly, they begin to cool down together, their breaths evening out in conjunction, and Even can tell that Isak is starting to fall asleep. He has many favourite Isak’s. Grumpy Isak, Happy Isak and Aroused Isak are some of the best. But Even has to admit, this Isak, the Isak who is on the cusp of falling asleep, well, that is his favourite.

“I’m so glad that it’s you,” Isak sighs, breaths slowing to a constant, steady rhythm. The thing is, Even knows exactly what he is talking about.

Despite all the shit that goes on in the world—all the hate—there is still this. This connection between him and Isak, which is in no way parasitic or wrong, is the most natural thing that Even has ever experienced. Out of all of the people in the world, he found Isak. He found someone who is so kind, and generous. Someone who loves so hard and who is so passionate about the things he enjoys. Someone who inspires Even every single day to be a better person, and to live, not without regret, but without shame.

“I’m glad that it’s you too,” Even mumbles a little too late and closes his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled in by the comfort of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at unendeligtid  
> Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear any thoughts/suggestions you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the latest instalment in the Parallel UNIverse series! I know that some people may think that situations like this don't happen in real life, and although I am not from Norway, I can certainly infer that this can happen in any culture around the world. As unfortunate as it is, it does still happen. What I'd like for you to take from this is: respect yourself and others, don't be a dick, alt er love. <3.  
> Let me know if you'd like me to do a direct sequel to this, as I'm definitely considering it. Also, how would y'all feel about me writing some smut? I'll warn you, it's been a couple years since I've written anything explicit, but I'm curious to know your opinions!  
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> And if you have any questions or if you just wanna chill out, I'm also on tumblr at unendeligtid. Come say hello! (Or don't, no pressure lol)


End file.
